vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth (Persona)
Summary Elizabeth is the Velvet Room Attendant serving Igor during the events of Persona 3. Bubbly and carefree, she performs her duties faithfully until she falls in love with Minato Arisato. Determined to free his soul from the duty of keeping Nyx at bay, she leaves the Velvet Room to go on a journey in search of a power that can bring him salvation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '''| At least Low 2-C''' Name: Elizabeth, "The Lethal Elevator Attendant", Eliza-Death Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assistant of Igor, Attendant of The Velvet Room Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Teleportation and BFR (can teleport herself and others to the Moon) and Transmutation (can turn people into Tarot cards). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Healing, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will) and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Caroline and Justine, who can easily defeat a very late game Ren Amamiya, are inferior to their true form as Lavenza, who is comparable to Elizabeth) | At least Universe level+ (Easily defeated members of both the Shadow Operatives and the end-game Investigation Team). Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Should be able to keep up with Ren Amamiya, who can react to and use attacks such as "Cosmic Flare" and "Morning Star ") | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Class K (easily lifted and threw a weakened Erebus into the surface of the Moon) Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universe level+ Durability: Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: At least High. Very rarely gets tired. Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Makoto Yuki's Compendium and Tarot Cards Intelligence: Combat Genius. Despite her cheery, inquisitive, friendly and silly behavior she is very serious and cunning when it comes to combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. She can theoretically use any Persona from Makoto Yuki's compendium, but she usually uses Thanatos, Surt, Jack Frost, Thor, Cu Chulainn, Metatron, Alice, Nebiros, Masakado and Pixie. She should be at least comparable in skill to the Persona-users of Persona 3, and thus should be able to use Personas in reality. *'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. *'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage / Freezes all foes (8% chance). *'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Elec damage / Shocks all foes. (8% chance) *'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. *'Mahamaon:' Light: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Mamudoon:' Darkness: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Eerie Sound:' Distresses all foes. (25% chance) *'Sexy Dance:' Charms all foes. (25% chance) *'Poison Mist:' Poisons all foes. (25% chance) *'Tentarafoo:' Makes all foes Panic. (25% chance) *'Evil Smile:' Instills Fear in all foes. (25% chance) *'Diarahan:' Completely heals all wounds inflicted on the target. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Mind Charge:' The next magic based attack made by Elizabeth deals 2.5x damage. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills foes who are fearful. *'Shuffle Time:' Elizabeth shuffles the opponent into the Compendium, before releasing them as a tarot card, inflicting one of her preferred status ailments. Note: While Elizabeth has gained the Fool Arcana as of Persona 4 Arena, it is unknown whether she has access to the Wild Card's abilities. Key: Persona 3 | Persona 4 Arena & Ultimax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fear Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Card Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Dancers Category:Final Bosses Category:Madhouse Category:Sega Category:Tier 2 Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle